


Twelfth Night: Acts VI & VII [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Multi, Pastiche, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Orsino and Countess Olivia each married the wrong twin. Here, let me fix that for you.</p><p>Story written by Jenqzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Night: Acts VI & VII [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twelfth Night: Acts VI & VII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33642) by [jenqzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenqzy/pseuds/jenqzy). 



> Dear Croissantkatie,
> 
> I hope this suits what you were looking for. This was a ... highly experimental podfic for me, never having tried a radioplay format, or anything with this degree of sound editing. To enjoy this podfic to it's fullest, I strongly recommend listening with headphones, as some of the effects only come across in stereo.
> 
> As an additional note, the dramatis personae is based on the one from the Oxford edition of Twelfth Night.

 

Music:

Intro/Extro - "Revelry" by Emilie Autumn, from On a Day...

Party - "Tales From the Vienna Woods" by Ballroom Dance Kings, from Viennese Waltz

 

Sound Effects:

All sound effects are from Freesound.org

See Author's Notes for complete list

 

Length:

20 minutes, 43 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 22 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shakespeare/Twelfth%20Night%20Acts%20VI%20and%20VII.mp3)

 

Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

[MP3 (22.3MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091203.zip)  
[M4b (10.8 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091204.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Sound Effects:  
> ChimeBar_F_low_proc.wav by acclivity  
> fanfarejazz1.flac by neonaeon  
> footsteps wooden floor loop.wav by sinatra314  
> pills.wav by whorn1  
> Posh dinner party.wav by 7by7  
> Garden evening.mp3 by NLM  
> glass hitting table.aif bu MAJ061785  
> Door Open 3.aif by MWLANDI  
> Triangle by gmajorrr  
> fireplace by martats  
> Swallowing_1-2.aif by lucaslara  
> Grass Running.aif bu ShadowedHunte  
> Smashing-glass by CosmicEmbers  
> Kiss 13.wav by Adam_N  
> Door knocking (Angry).wav by Macif  
> footsteps by crooner  
> FX_Doorbell Pull without pull Store Bell 02.wav by maisonsonique  
> footsteps on wood by Mydo1  
> footsteps grass.wav by Yuval  
> PageRustle by Tomoyo Ichijouji  
> Door Smash 2 bu qubodup  
> Pouring Glass of Wine from Bottle by nebulousflynn  
> Running on stairs (Corriendo en escaleras).wav by renatofarabeuf  
> Party Crowd 1.wav by Kolezan  
> door_knock.wav by wjtaylor


End file.
